Severus's Hidden Daughter
by Shadowy Kitsune Alchemist
Summary: Harry finds himself in a lot of pain, is taken to be watched over by Severus. Few weeks later his body changes in a young female with the similar looks from a certain someone. Finding out who she really is... More info inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm Hijoshikina Kitsune no kage its Japanese meaning: Shadow of Insane Fox. My name is Kiara but I go by Hijoshikina on here and on my gaming accounts xD. Anyways, I was a Reader lurker but now I'm taking a shot in the dark on this, Writing! OMG! I'm trying my hand on writing a fic in the world of Harry Potter.

The Summary: Harry finds himself in a lot of pain, is taken to be watched over by Severus. Few weeks later his body changes in a young female with the similar looks from a certain someone. Finding out who she really is, and where she belongs finally. Ties are broken and new ones are made. Her father and herself are trying to be family that they always wanted but others are trying to pull them apart. This is semi- AU of Harry Potter World. !Good Dursleys! Bad Dumbledore! Bad Voltmort!

Okay the disclaimers as you know are: I do not own any characters of Harry Potter as they all belong to J. K. Rowling as she's the owner of these characters and their world. The only two things that I do own are the Own Characters and the Plot which is how this story came to life! No hating and if there flames, they will be thrown into the darkness! Be nice and cool when writing reviews, constructive reviews are helpful, Oh i do not have a beta so yea, be mindful if finding misspelled words. My native language is English but I totally suck at writing with it, seriously I totally suck at english grammar, its because I'm half Deaf. Anyways enough of me, onward with the story!

* * *

Looking past the clock that was up on the dull cream colored wall, Petunia noticed that the time had read half past twelve AM. Some reason, she couldn't sleep so she was down in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea when; suddenly for no reason, Petunia went up the stairs to the second floor and then down the hall to a door where her young nephew was living in. she creaked open the door to peek inside only to find the young boy sitting in the darkest corner of the bedroom clutching an old blanket in his mouth to keep quiet.

Slowly as ever, Petunia made her way into the bedroom and over to the boy, kneeling down she looked at him for a moment. The boy was squeezing his eyes shut because of the pain that he was in.

Softly, the lady asked "Harry, do you need a doctor or healer or someone?"

Sad piercing jade green eyes opened as Harry heard his aunt asking him a question, quickly he replied "Healer, please hurry! It hurts so much, Aunt Petunia!" Quickly as he spoke, he shut his eyes once again and tries to breathe in deeply to try and calm his body down, but the pain was refusing to die down. Petunia quickly got up and hurried out the room and down the stairs to the phone and called an old friend.

Few towns away, a modern phone rang off the hook and woke a man from his sleep. He rarely hears the phone ringing unless it's from someone from his past. Hopping out of the bed, the man clad in a black pj pants quickly hurried over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? What's wrong Tunia?"

"Oh Sev, it's Harry, he's in severe pain. Please come quick!"

"I'm on my way now, just stay with him." then he hangs up. Quickly Severus grab his medic bag that on the table. He may be a Potion Master but he's also a Med-Wizard as he used to work in the Trauma Center at Saint Mungos some years back before he took a job as a Potion Professor of Hogwarts. Few minutes later, Severus appeared in the backyard of Privet Drive number Four. Seeing the lights on in the kitchen, he quickly made his way to the back door and knocked once. Petunia hurried over and unlocked the door, letting her childhood friend in.

"Where is he?"

"He's up in his room, upstairs down the hall, the last door to the right. I'll get an ice pack and be up there soon." Petunia called out as her friend hurried up the stairs to boy's room.

A light knock on the door as it opened, "Potter?" a silky voice asked in the darkness.

"Professor… here….ughhhh… the pain… please make it stop!" the teen cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut harder.

Severus quickly walked over to the bed and looked down, to see that the boy was looking quite ill. He pulled out his wand and began to cast the basic diagnoses charms to find what was causing the boy to be sick.

"Ahhhhhh! Ughhhhh!" Harry cried out again as his bones felt like they were breaking repeatedly, his head felt like someone was banging a huge railway spike into it. Severus on the other hand had pulled out a fever reducer potion as Harry is having a fever besides what ever else is going on within his body. He also pulled out a Dreamless Sleep potion, after helping the boy drink both potions. Soon the teen was asleep but was still sweating from the fever, just then Petunia showed up with a cold rag as she kneeled down next to her nephew and started dab the cloth over his face and neck helping the body cool down. She looked up to her friend worried.

"I gave him few potions to help ease the pain. I am lost as to what is causing him to be in such pain. How long ago did his fever started?"

"Not long, maybe an hour or two before I called you. I was asleep as everyone else was and some reason I couldn't sleep so I can down to make some tea for myself then suddenly I just had to check on Harry and that's how I found him. Oh, is he going to be alright, Sev?"

"Not sure, his body is fighting the flu but it's also making changes within and that's why I am loss at the moment. How is your family?"

"Alright, It's hard you know. Harry's a wizard and we don't know what to do on how to help him as there had been few accidents where Harry's magic had brust. Sometimes we get so frustrated that we yell at him and punish him by sending him to his room for an hour until we calm down ourselves then we go up and have a talk and try to figure out what went wrong. Oh I wish my sister is still here, because it's getting harder and harder."

Severus understood the last part, he also misses Lily but she's gone from their world, taken away by a madman. He placed a hand on Petunia's shoulder in a confront manner for a moment.

"Petunia? Do you mind if I take the boy home with me so I can keep an eye on his health for a week? I'll let you and your family visit him during the week also so you all won't have to be so worried about him."

The woman looked at her friend and realized that he's this because he wants to give her and her family a break to relax from the stress. And in fact that he also offered to let them visit Harry means that he knows how much can be taken before it blows up. Thinking for a moment she got up, "Let me wake my husband up and bring him in so we can talk about it." Seeing her friend nodded, she left and came back in few minutes with her husband in towed. Vernon paled at seeing his nephew looking sickly and seeing his wife's friend. He gave a nod, "Petunia said that you're offering to care for Harry for a week until he gets right, as to let us have a break too?"

"Yes, I am offering to watch over Harry until a week is up. Is that alright with you? I know it's hard to understand and also trying to raise a young wizard outside of the wizarding world. I am concern of Harry's health which is why I am offering to take him with me to keep an eye on his health. I used to work in the Trauma Center in a hospital so I have the medical knowledge to help the boy." Severus said as he stood up.

After few minutes, the Dursleys agreed with the offer and allowed Severus to take Harry with him to watch over his health and to let the family rested. They agreed on visiting Harry in three days from now to see how he is doing. Once Severus was done packing his medic bag, he bowed light to the family and picked up the boy bridal style and turned apparating out of the house to his home.

* * *

Woah, wonder what's wrong with Harry. Time will tell. Anyways see you all in the next chapter!

Please R&R and thanks! - Hijoshikina


	2. Notice

A/N:

Hey there, I know that I just started working on this story, but right now Chapter Two will show up later on like on the first week of July. I just recently flew back home from Phoenix, AZ so I am kind of struggling with jet lag and somehow while in Phx, I kind of messed up my right knee and can barely walk on it. So I am kind of in a depressed mood and suffering with bad allergies from pollen. So hang on tight and just maybe, I'll upload the next chapter on the last week of this month if not, just wait for the first week of July. thanks

Hijoshikina


	3. Chapter 2

{sry for being gone, been busy with online school last Dec. I finished with a Cert of Social Media Communication. It was free at the time so I took that, now I have free time to actually work on this story and few others that I'm thinking of.

Anyways, remember that I Don't Own the World of Harry Potter, only J.K.R. I only own the plot and Own Characters. Besides that reminder, now onward with the story!

Not Beta as I dont have one, please do mind my grammar.}

* * *

Chapter Two

Waking Up in a Strange Place

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry noticed two things, One; his high fever is gone but he still feels sick. Two; he's not in his bedroom or in his relative's house. A soft moan came from his mouth as he slowly tried to sit up but couldn't, his body is still very weak. Just then there was a light knock on the door as it opened. Harry looked over to his Professor coming in.

"Potter? How are you feeling today?"

The teen gave a low sigh and weakly replied, "Still in pain but I think my fever is gone though."

Severus walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, he placed back of his hand on the teen's forehead to check his body temp, which felt a bit warmer but not as hot as it was few nights ago.

"Well Mister Potter, you had a very high fever along with something else. Your Aunt had to call me to check on you, for now, you're in my manor recovering. It has been three days since then, your relatives are coming over to visit you in a few hours from now. They're quite worried about you that night."

"Oh? I didn't realized they were that worried. All I remembered was after I helped Aunt Petunia with dinner, I suddenly felt sick. Told her that I was going to laid down for awhile before dinner and that was it." Harry tilted his head for a moment in trying to think but couldn't.

Severus nodded then he called a house elf "Rosy."

Rosy appeared then Severus asked her to bring up a light breakfast for Harry and a cup of water. She disappeared only to returned with a cup of water. "Breakfast in the process of being made." then she was gone again.

Thirty minutes later, Rosy popped back in with a tray and set it down on the nightstand then popped off once again.

Eying the meal, Harry gave a soft moan, his whole body still ached and wondered what had happened and also why is the professor being so nice to him. A sudden cough was made and Harry blinked owlishly at the young Potion Master for a moment.

"Mis- aham, Harry, if I may, you need to eat at least the toast and drink some orange juice, then a minor pain reliever if needed before I let you go back to sleep."

"Umm… right." Slowly, he picked up a toast and started to spread some grape jam over it and taking a bite out of it. Severus watched the teen as he ate the toast and drank some orange juice. Then he held out the small vial that is the minor pain reliever in which Harry reached out and grab to drink. Sighing, the teen slid back down under the covers and fell back to sleep once more.

Few hours later, Harry finds himself in less pain as his bones had stopped breaking for awhile and was actually sitting up in bed with couple of pillows propped up behind him. Severus had called to let Petunia know that Harry is awake and that they can visit him this evening and probably stay for dinner.

Knocking on the door, Severus waited until he heard "Come in." opening the door, he stroll over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Harry, I had called your Aunt and let her know how you are doing and that they are welcome to visit you this evening and also having dinner with us before heading back."

"Alright. Ummm, how long do you think I have to stay here? If you don't mind me asking." as Harry silently hoped that he could go home tomorrow but his hopes was crushed when he saw his professor shaking his head.

"Not tomorrow but at the end of this week. Yet it depends on how your body is acting, I have yet found the cause of your usual pain throughout your body."

"Oh… that sucks. I really do wish what all that pain was about."

"Anyways, you have three hours before your relatives shows up so start get ready for the visit. I'll leave another minor pain reliever here on the end table in case you need it." As he stood up, he quickly added in, "If you need help, just ask Cosmos for assistance." Seeing the perplexed look on the boy's face he sighed, "Yes, there is a flower called Cosmos. I'll show you one later on, until then, I will see you in a few hours from now." With that said, Severus left the room, leaving Harry to ponder about the idea of seeing a cosmos flower.

Three hours later, Harry was cleaned and dressed in his casuals as he made his way downstairs and to the sitting room. Just as he entered,

"Harry!" then a sudden hug from the side. Hugging back, Harry noticed that it was his cousin, Dudley. Taking a step back, he gave a weak smile, "Hi."

"I'm glad that you are doing better, Harry. You had all of us worried that night. When are you be able to come back home?" Petunia asked as she and her husband sat down on the couch while Harry and Dudley sat in the other couch. Severus hasn't shown up again as he was needed elsewhere. He had only appeared to answer the door and lead the family to the sitting room and left.

"The professor says not until end of this week and only if my body hasn't start up again with the pain then I can come home. Professor Snape had said that he hasn't found anything that was causing all the pain that I had; he is being cautious for now."

"Alright then… when you get home, no rough playing or heavy workload until you leave for school again. I know that you like to help with the heavy chores but not this time, alright Harry?" Petunia said as Vernon nodded.

"Wise choice." said a voice from the side, as Severus came walking in. He sat down in a chair near the boys. "I am hoping that whatever pain that you had endure will not show up again but for safety, I prefer that you don't do too much until we are at school again for the term."

The others had nodded in agreement that Harry should not do too much until what was causing him pain that one night was solved. It was near ten when Severus noticed Harry was yawning on the couch, trying to read a chapter out of his Defense textbook. Petunia and her family had ate dinner with them then went home so Dudley can make some changes on his homework before bed. Now, walking over to the teen, he tap his shoulder and once Harry looked up to him,

"It's near bedtime, go brush your teeth and get in bed. I'll see you at breakfast." as he took the book from him and placed a marker on the page before putting it on the end table. Quickly, Harry got up and and left, when he stopped at the doorway, he looked back.

"Ummm… Good night sir." then he left for bed.

"Night Harry." Severus said as he did a quick check around the room then turned the lights off then went to bed himself.

* * *

(And that's what's going on at the moment! Please Read and Review, no flames but positive crit can be helpful, if not, it be used to keep the fire going as it's cold outside. Until next time, see ya in a week or two!- Hijoshikina


	4. Chapter 3

{Hello world! How it's been? I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter, it's just alot had happened since then. I'm hoping this year will be better than last year and before that. I've also changed my pen-name so take a note on that, it's now: Shadowy Kitsune Alchemist.

Anyways, remember that I Don't Own the World of Harry Potter, only J.K.R. I only own the plot and Own Characters.

Not Beta as I don't have one, please do mind my grammar, I'm also relearning grammar and english at the same time. Odd that I have a british accent as of late when growing up it wasn't there unless no one noticed it until now. Boyfriend did and also said my grammar is more of flipped in european style than american style. Oh well, on with the Story!}

* * *

Chapter Three

Two Weeks Left of Summer Vacation

Two weeks since Harry had been sick and Severus had deemed that whatever the pain that Harry had has faded away, he allowed the teen to return to his relatives on a strict noticed of not doing any heavy chores and no rough playing. Now he's in his cousin's room as they both are playing a two-person game on the Playstation.

"Boys! Come down and wash up, it's time to eat!" called out Petunia as she set the last plate down on the table. There was triangular shaped club sandwiches, sea salted potato chips along with spears of carrots and celery sticks, finally four different kinds of dips, a ranch style, nacho cheese, peanut butter and last cream cheese.

Soon, Harry and Dudley came down the stairs after washing their hands and quickly sat down, then started to pick out what they wanted to eat from the middle of the table. Vernon was at work as it's only lunch time and the boys are still on their summer vacation.

"This is great, Aunt Petunia!" Harry said as he dip his celery stick into the peanut butter dip.

"Yea mum, the sandwiches are great, better than some cafes'." Dudley added as taking a bite out of his sandwich piece.

"Thank you boys but after lunch, both of you can share the task of doing the dishes then continue with your activities until dinner time."

"yes, ma'am"

"Yes, Mum"

An hour later sees that Harry was doing the task of washing the dishes and placing them into the second sink where Dudley rinses them and then places on the drying rack to air dry. They had played Rock, Paper, and Scissors in seeing who is going to do the actual washing part. Apparently Harry had lost the game thus he's doing the scrubbing. The dishwasher was broken for some time so now they have to hand wash the dishes until they decide what kind of new dishwasher they would get.

"Dishes are done, Aunt Tunie! We're going out back to play football!" Harry called out as Dudley had left to grab the soccer ball and came down.

"Okay! Have fun!" they heard as they ran out the back door to play.

Hours later when it was near dark when Harry and his cousin heard a voice, "Boys, it's dinner time! Come in and wash up, please."

Grinning, Harry kicked the ball and watch it soar up but Dudley managed to catch it before it sailed into the gaol.

"Nice try, Harry. Maybe next time, huh?" as they both walked back inside.

"Yea, probably. It was fun though. Let's clean up before we get told again." as Dudley hurried up to his bedroom to put his ball away. Harry was in the kitchen, washing up and Dudley used the bathroom upstairs to clean up too as it seems when they both got to the table at the same time.

"Oh pizza! Two kinds too, Dudley. I think tonight's dinner is one of the best ones!" Harry exclaimed as he and Dudley grabbed a slice each for themselves.

"Now Harry, this is just because I haven't shopped for tonight's dinner which is why we're having pizza. Will you help me with making a list and go with me tomorrow morning?" Petunia asked after she took a bite of her own pizza slice. Vernon was late which why he's not home yet. He had phoned in, letting his wife know he's working late and not to wait up for him for dinner.

"Yea, sure thing. Should we write the list tonight after dinner?"

"Probably a good idea, Harry."

An hour later finds Harry at the table again but with a pen and paper as his aunt mentions certain food to be added on the list for tomorrow's shopping. After adding few other items, he show the list for approval then after they both agree with the list, Harry then made his way to his bedroom.

Checking on his owl, Hedwig to make sure she has enough clean water, he started to get rid for bed. Hedwig was out flying as at night it's easier for her to hunt for food so Harry always leaves the window open unless no one is gonna be home then she stays outside with the window shut and locked until he gets home.

Following week was pretty peaceful at the Number Four house, until that Thursday afternoon. Harry and his cousin was playing ball on the driveway when a large lorry pulled up. The driver got and asked if this was the Number Four and that this was where Mr. Dursley lives at.

"Dudley, go get Aunt Petunia. Tell her the people from the hardware shop is here."

"Right, I go get Mum then." the teen replied as he toss the ball to Harry before running in the house. Minutes later, he came back outside with Petunia towed behind him.

"Hello?"

The driver looked at the clipboard he held and to the lday, "Are you Mrs. Dursley then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, we have your new dishwasher in the lorry. Is it okay to bring it in and install it for you?"

"Oh! Already? That's early, we was told it won't be delivered until two more weeks." she turn to the boys and said, "Dudley, Harry, why don't you both go inside and make sure there's a clear path to the kitchen, please and after that you can go play videogames until dinner."

"Okay Aunt Petunia."

"Yes Mum, come on Harry!" Dudley said as he run back inside; Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin before running after him.

Two hours later, the old broken dishwasher was taken out and replaced with a brand new dishwasher and the delivery service had Petunia signed and dated before leaving after making sure the machine ran the load correctly.

"Boys, wash up, Dinner nearly done!"

The two boys merge from Harry's room where they were playing a board game. They were actually in the middle of the game when they heard Petunia called up.

Coming down after washing up, they both came into the kitchen to see what was cooking.

"Need help?"

"Yes please, Dudley you can grab this bowl of mash potatoes and corn to the table. Harry, you can help by setting the wares out. I'm nearly done with the baked chicken breasts."

Harry nodded as he grab the plates and wares then start setting up the table just as Dudley carried the bowl of mash potatoes and corn, placing both in the middle of the table. Just then the front door open and closed, it seem that Vernon just got home and just in time for dinner. Walking into the dinner room, Vernon greeted the boys just as they sat in their seats.

"Hello boys. Helping out with dinner?"

"Yep."

"Yea and the new dishwasher came in today, Uncle."

"Really?! That was quick."

"Yea, that's what Aunt Petunia said, wasn't it, Dudley?" harry asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Yea, Mum said exactly the same thing, Dad"

"Oh… well liked minds think the same, boys." Vernon said just as his wife came into the room with fresh baked chickens on a platter. "Wash up dear before you sit down." she said just as Vernon tried to sit down.

Both boys giggled at that. "We already wash up before coming down." before Vernon said something to them; sighing, he made his way into the kitchen to wash up and a minute later he came back out. Now the whole family at the table, started serving themselves and talking their day. Near then end, Vernon looked to Harry and asked, "Harry, isn't this weekend your last week before you go back to school?"

"Oh?! Already? I need a few things this weekend and I need to pack too. Should I go ahead and wear my uniform before boarding the train?"

"Don't worry, we're planning on going out this weekend. I was just wondering if you kept up what day it is." Harry nodded and sighed. Realizing that his uncle was keeping up with the days.

"Thanks Uncle."

"Don't mention it, another thing, you didn't overdo yourself today did you?" getting a shake of a no, "That's good then."

Finally Petunia spoke up, "I would suggest you go wear your uniform on when the first gets here. So you don't need to rush to change while you're on the train. It's always better to be ready than at the last second. You did finish your summer homework right?"

"Alright and you're right. I don't like rushing around and it's hard when there's other kids doing the same thing too. I'll put it out ready the night before. I did most of it, I got stuck on a few questions. I wrote a note to remind myself to ask my professors about it."

"That's a good idea. Harry?"

The teen looked up to his Aunt and Uncle, wondering what is next as it was time for bed.

"We're both proud of you for doing your best in finishing your summer homework and for not overdoing yourself as Severus had said earlier this summer." Petunia and his husband was greeted with a smile from their nephew, "Now it's bedtime. See you in the morning, dear."

"Thanks and goodnight to you both. See you in the morning." with that said, Harry made his way upstairs and start getting ready for bed.

* * *

So, yea that happened, wonder what else is gonna happen next. Guess we shall see in the next chapter. Don't forget to Review and Follow if you haven't yet. Updates will be random until I can get into the flow of things, just a warning it will be random uploads of the chapters. Eh, I know this chapter is a bit short, some chapters will be short or long depending how how much I'm willing to write. So no complaints, least you're getting a chapter to read. Oh! I will change the first two chapters by adding their titles, so it wont be numbered.

Good crits will be treated with a thank you… Flames and rude, bad crits will be as always kindle for the fireplace. Do not insult inspiring writers who are trying out writing for the first time,. If don't like, theres a back button you can click on.

Up in the next chapter, School year begins!


End file.
